


The Hunter and the Geek

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: May the Force be with us all. [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hints of Magnus Bane, M/M, Other, boys falling in love, suggested smut but none really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: Unknown to Simon, as he backed up through the stacks, a dark figure was lurking in the shadows, waiting.  Before Simon knew he was in any danger, he literally backed into a warm, flesh covered wall.  He jumped in shock, a shrill yelp erupting from him as strong arms shot around his waist. An unbending band formed around his middle holding him against what felt like a rock hard chest.  A hand clamped down over his mouth cutting off any sound. Air puffed out against his cheek as soft lips brushed the shell of his ear as they moved, whispering a command that sent shivers down his spine.“Stop moving.”





	1. Seeking Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Angels~
> 
> The story continues.... Best friend.... you made me do this.... WHY WHY WHY??!?!?!

Jace Wayland did not know what he was doing.

It was a first for him; he **_always_** knew what he was doing.

The look on Alec’s face had said it all. This mission was not something he would normally be a front-runner.  Jace was a hunter he was an undercover spy. Rescue missions were done by Jedi or rebel fighters, not bounty hunters.

Jace could not seem to help it.

There was something about the picture of the man.  His eyes pulled at him.

It wasn’t a conscious thought, he just leaped at the chance. The information he had dragged out of Duncan and Aldertree made his gut burn with rage. He knew that if his brother got ahold of the young man, Simon… it would be too late.

“Base to Falcon, Ranger Leaders, you are clear. Good hunting.”

“Base we are a go.” Maia confirmed as Jace maneuvered the large war bird into the air.   

“Ranger Leader this is Falcon, we are on silent running.” Maia waited for confirmation.

“Falcon, Ranger Leader confirmed. Good hunting and May the Force be with you.” Isabelle’s voice rang over the communicator and then went deadly quiet.  They were now running in silent mode.  Izzy and the two rebel fighters surrounded the Millennium Falcon making their way to the planet Corellia, hoping against hope, they would find their objective and that he was alive.

VVVVVVV

Simon Lewis was hot, tired and scared for his life. He had been in hiding for months.

He had figured out that, his partner Clary disappeared yet was still being looked for, that her parents were dead and that the shop and prototypes were all destroyed. At that point he packed necessities and ran.  He had been shadowing Storm Troopers for weeks now, trying to figure out where Clary might have gone to.  He had heard rumors of the rebels picking her up but not where she had been taken. 

He moved again. Never staying anywhere for long, the dark haired boy moved silently around the building in the dark. His lithe frame allowing him to hide in shadows that most people didn’t look at. His brown eyes squinting as he removed his night vison goggles. The Trooper he was watching has no idea he was close. Close enough to hear.

“BNY11201 your orders are to observe this area for the tech agent. We are to report any disturbances and sightings. The Dark Lord is coming to collect the prisoner once he has been obtained.”

“Yes sir.”

Simon watched as the Black Squadron Trooper walked away. He backed away from the area quietly, his body tense and his mind whirling. 

The Dark Lord!! Simon was in a total panic.

He knew he needed to do something to get in touch with the rebels.  He was ok with playing cat and mouse with the troopers because they were robotic and not all that smart, however the Dark Lord was a whole other level that Simon was not willing to deal with.

Gathering his stuff from his latest hiding spot, he moved off towards the cargo hold where the supplies were located. He was going to make a communicator and get the hell out of here.

VVVVVVVVV

The Millennium Falcon and the fighters landed, hiding their ships behind buildings that Clary said no one used.  They gathered while Clary advised them where Simon might be and how to get to those areas. Jace and Alec, Izzy and Clary led the other two towards their separate destinations. They would communicate only if they found Simon or were compromised. Jace and Alec both separated, Jace taking the cargo section and Alec taking the work shop. 

Jace moved through the crates and equipment that lined the walls. The crates made sections that would be great hiding places.  He moved quietly, his movements’ stealth like as he looked for the brown-eyed boy.

\-------

Simon crouched and peered around a crate checking for anyone, finding nothing he continued to move.  He found the section of crates he was looking for and was now looking at the supply tags trying to find parts to make a communicator. He backed up, one step at a time, his eye trained on the crates as he passed them.  The labels blurred as he moved, blaster parts, components, and blast plates… his eyes seeking but not finding what he needed.

Unknown to Simon, as he backed up through the stacks, a dark figure was lurking in the shadows, waiting.  Before Simon knew he was in any danger, he literally backed into a warm, flesh covered wall.  He jumped in shock, a shrill yelp erupting from him as strong arms shot around his waist. An unbending band formed around his middle holding him against what felt like a rock hard chest.  A hand clamped down over his mouth cutting off any sound. Air puffed out against his cheek as soft lips brushed the shell of his ear as they moved, whispering a command that sent shivers down his spine.

“Stop moving.”

At Simons small nod the deep voiced whisper continued. “Are you Lewis?” When Simon didn’t react, the band around his waist jarred him, demanding an answer.  Simon continued to remain quiet, his body starting to tremble from fear. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m here with the… the recorder. She said to tell you that she still has the flower….dammit… the rose from you.” At this Simon’s body went completely lax. No one knew that information except Clary. It was their password, their secret that if they said it or gave it to someone they were completely trust worthy.  It also meant that she was alive!

 _‘She’s alive!’_ Simon thought cheering, tears filling his eyes as he processed the information from the unmoving stranger. The stranger seemed to understand his turmoil and went on to confirm what Simon’s mind had registered.

“Very alive. She’s here with me. I’m going to let you go now. I need you to be very quiet and listen to me, ok?” At Simon’s nod, he felt the hand leave his mouth and the warm arm drop from his waist.  A frown formed as he felt the loss of warmth from the muscular arm being removed. Shaking his head he slowly turned to face his captor. 

Looking up, Simon was shocked by who was standing in front of him.  As his eyes drifted up from the broad shoulders and muscular bi-ceps to a strong corded neck and chiseled jaw. His eyes moved farther upwards, they widened as they finally reached the eyes of a legend.  He had heard of the hunter named Wayland with the multi colored eyes. He was a legend, the man who piloted the one and only Millennium Falcon, once owned by Han Solo. The eyes he was looking in now held concern and something else that Simon couldn’t put a name to.  He had never seen anyone with multi colored eyes, however he can guess that if he had, they would not have been as beautiful as the ones in front of him. They were amazing in color, one blue like the Corellian Sky and one that was that but tempered with golden rays of brown. Simon figured he could drown in those eyes forever and still be happy.

“I’m Jace, Jace Wayland. We came here to find you. I need you to follow me out of here, where we will head for my ship.” Jace shifted looking behind him, waiting for Simon to confirm so they could move. Looking back to him, Simon quickly nodded his head, with that Jace reached down grabbing the younger man’s hand. Pulling on it, he started making his way back to the loading dock.  They managed to get out of the building, making their way slowly in the dark. Simon tugged at his hand getting his attention.

“Jace, you have to know. I overheard some troopers talking about the Dark Lord…coming here to collect me.” At that Jace’s grip tightened, he grabbed his communicator and with a scowl he opened the line to the others.  Before he could speak, Simon stopped him.

“Give that here for a moment.” Simon reached for the communicator, pulling a device out of his pocket attached it by plugging it in to the base. “Here now you can talk now but tell them not to reply. You will not be picked up by the bugs they have here but they will.” Jace nodded and took back the altered communicator.

“Do not reply, I repeat DO NOT REPLY! The package has been retrieved. I have the fledgling. We are expecting my brother so get back to base and move out.”  Jace finished warning the others and then pulled on Simon and started running.  They made it to the ship and Jace activated the ramp letting the younger man in, following him up and getting ready to move his baby.


	2. The Hunter and the Geek

Simon looked around the ship as Jace prepared to take off.  He spotted the others running towards them, so he lowered the ramp.  As Maia raced on to the platform, an explosion rocked the big war bird!

“Jace they hit the fighters, we have to take them all!” Maia yelled at the pilot as she raced towards the turret to give the others some cover.

“Dammit I can’t get it to come on line! MAIA!” Jace screamed from the cockpit of the Falcon.  Ignoring Maia, Simon raced forward.

“What’s it doing? I can help!” Jace looked at Simon and showed him what happened as he tried to get the ship to respond.  Simon looked up at the pilot nodded and ran. 

“I hope you have a clue because we are going to need to leave like yesterday!” Jace yelled at the retreating back.  Laser blasts rang out over and over as Maia blasted on Trooper after another. The final fighter exploded just as Izzy and Clary ran around the corner. Alec leaped in front of them using his saber to but the debris that had flown at his sisters’ head.  He pointed towards the Falcon as its engine roared to life and all four of them ran for their lives. 

Simon hit the button to raise the ramp as the last of them ran up, yelling to Jace. “We have them all, punch it!”

Everyone held on as the Falcon burst up and into the sky Maia still firing on the fighters that had now joined the fight.  Alec operated the second turret taking one side of the ship as Maia, the other. Jace and Izzy maneuvered the ship as they gained speed into the atmosphere, where they could use the hyper-drive to get away.

Simon sat next to Clary, hugging her to his chest and quietly whispering to her about how much he missed her.  Clary jumped as a fighter burst next to the ship and rocked it.  Finally, they breached the sky and Jace punched the button that sent the ship into a hyper-mode, causing them to rocket towards home.

Clary caught Simon up on what had happened and whom she found out she really was.  Explaining how she had met Izzy and why she escaped with the rebel fighter.  Simon listened to his friends but his eyes kept straying to the blond head he could see in the cockpit. 

“Simon? Are you even listening to me?” Clary mused as she caught his eye wonder forward again.

“Ummm well… yes I’m just…do you know who that is Clary?” Simon whispered a sort of reverence tinging his voice.

“Yes… I know Jace and Izzy and Alec.” Trying to hide her smile as Simon eyed her as if she was crazy.

“You know the most notorious bounty hunter in the galaxy, a Jedi and …and ….and wait… who is Izzy?” Simon looked at the girl and then back at the three hovering in the cockpit.

“Well she’s …. complicated.”

“Obviously. Clary what have you done? Where are we going? Why do I feel like there is something you’re not telling me.” Clary looked down not wanting to see the doubt in her best friends’ eyes. She knew that it was not going to be easy to understand that because of her everything that Simon lived for was gone.   

“Hello, I’m Princess Isabelle.” Simon looked up at the dark haired woman standing in front of him. “So you must be Simon. I’m so glad Jace was able to find you.” 

“Princess?! As in Queen Maryse of the Rebellions daughter, Princess?!?!” Eyes wide, Simon looked from one woman to the other waiting to see if he was crazy.

“Let me introduce you, Simon.” Pointing to each person, she gave Simon a quick rundown of who was who and what that meant. “Yes, I am that princess. I am also Night Ranger Squadron Leader for the rebellion base on D’Qar.  This is my brother Alec who is Prince, Jedi Guardian and Master of Weapons for the royal family.  You have met our other brother Jace, already who is a bounty hunter and spy for the rebellion. This here is Maia Roberts, best flier and gunner in my squad fighters after Clary and me and finally, this here is Raj; he is one of my squad fighters as well.  We are on our way back to base and from what I just saw; they know now that we have you, so once we get there we need to come up with a plan. I have a feeling this is not going to go over well with the Empire.”

Simon sat speechless. He had no idea that the rebellion was being run by the royal family and that his best friend apparently was in the middle of all of it.  He shook his head trying desperately trying to gain his voice back, when Jace yelled back they were approaching home.  At that point, everyone scattered doing one or another thing preparing for landing.

VVVVVVVVV

“Queen, we have had word from your son. They were successful and will be joining you shortly.” Raphael Santiago informed Maryse.

“Have them all come to my sanctuary. I want not to be disturbed once they are here. Raphael, look in on the Prince please. He’s angry with me again.”  At that, Raphael smiled a small smile and with a nod, backed out of the room.  He met the travelers, relayed the Queens request and then went in search of the youngest Lightwood.  He found him, in the courtyard, in the shadow of a tree, reading.

“Prince, is the Queen aware of your absence?” Knowing the answer but figuring he would break the silence easier by being the friendly guard.

“Raph, I know mom sent you. She thinks I’m mad at her, as always she sends you.” Max doesn’t even look up as he addresses the guard.

“First young prince, its Raphael not…. RAPH. Second, she sends me because she thinks I like you and will look out for you.”

“Well don’t you?” Raphael refused to respond, holding his hand out to the child to help him up. “Fine, I’ll go. It’s time for bed anyway.”

As the young prince was escorted to his suite, the Queen was in chamber meeting with his siblings.

“Mother!” Alec was the first to join the queen.  Jace, Izzy, Clary and Simon joined him not long after.

“Report? I see we found him, did we lose anyone?” The worried queen looked from Jace to Alec.

“No, a few fighters. We got out in the Falcon.  The Empire was all over the planet but we did not see the Dark Lord. We seemed to get in and out without running into him; however Simon overheard them talking about the Dark Lord, apparently they were to turn Simon over to him only.”  Jace finished his report as he sat down on a chair next to the young technician.

“Aw yes, our guest. Mr. Lewis, I am Maryse Lightwood, how are you feeling? Is there anything you need?” The gracious woman extended her hand, gently taking his hand in both of hers, holding it. The young man looked highly emotional, as if he was trying to decide if he should run or stay, cry or yell. Trying to calm him, Maryse motioned for a chair to be brought to her with a nod to her son, once placed she sat down in front of the fragile man, a small calming smile on her lips. “Simon, I want to welcome you to my home.  I hope that we have the opportunity to help you, in any way necessary, I want you to feel welcome here.”

Brown eyes lifted to peer at the hazel eyes of the gentle woman. His eyes glazed with unshed tears darted to Clary and then back to the Queen, an unanswered question hanging in the air.  

“Simon, Queen Maryse took me in and treated me like one of her family. I know it seems strange, after my parents were killed and all but, I feel like I belong here. Like these are my people. Can you understand?” Clary pleaded with her friend, trying desperately to make him understand.

“I think I- I just need to rest. I haven’t slept… really slept…like in a bed since the day you disappeared. So maybe a shower and rest…rest… ya that would be nice. Oh and food! Later food would be nice. It was hard to find real food. I’m sorry I’m rambling. I do that. I’ll shut up now.” Simon said his eyes once again lowered to the floor.

“He can bunk with me. I have some clothes that will fit him as well.” Jace piped up, a strange look passing over his face as he looked at the bowed head next to him. Startled, Izzy and Alec both shoot Jace a strange look but say nothing.  The Queen smiled at her adopted son.  

“Seems that is settled, Alec I need a word about Maxwell before you retire. I think it would be best if we all retired for the evening.” With that, Queen Maryse stood and watched as all but Alec walked from the room.

“What is wrong with Max, mother?”

“He’s angry because I will not let him train with the fighters. I would like his training to be done by you and his other siblings but he is too impatient.  I need you to talk to him Alec. He doesn’t listen to me, not since…without Robert here he just doesn’t want to trust me.  Please, I don’t want them to hurt him.”

“I’ll speak with him in the morning.  Perhaps I’ll wake him early and pull him into a training room. He’ll think twice after I run him through the paces. Anything else bothering you mother?”

“Why do you ask, Alec?”

“You seem… sad or something. Is there something I don’t know?” Alec moved closer to her, trying to give her his strength.

“I was just thinking about the past and the secrets that it holds.” She smirks then at her son. “They don’t call me the Queen of Secrets for nothing, now do they?” At this, a shocked look comes over Alec’s features, he had no idea she was aware of the name the Queen had outside of the base.

“How? How did you hear that?”

“Again Alec, Queen of Secrets. I think I’ll hold on to that one a little longer. Good night.” Shaking his head Alec Lightwood walks out of his mother’s chambers, a small laugh escaping at the thought of his mothers’ enjoyment.

Nearing his chambers Alec sees his brother standing outside of his own door. Curious, he looks over his brothers’ face as he approaches.

“Alright, what’s going on with you Jace?” Jace jumps startled at the abrupt interruption to his inner thoughts.  

“I’m just giving him some space Alec.”

“Oh… I see and the fact you decided he needed to bunk with you? It’s not like we don’t have extra…”Jace cut off Alec with a motion of his hand.

“He is a wanted man Alec, its better if he’s… watched over.”

“Jace, you know I do not care if you have fee…”

“Alec just STOP!” Jace looked panicked at his brothers’ almost statement.

“Alright, I’m just going to leave you to… guarding our guest. Just remember brother,” Jace looked up at Alec. “I am on the other side of the wall and they are… shall we say, thin!”

“ALEC!” Jace stammered out loudly at his brothers shaking back, laughter drifting back to his ears making them and his cheeks alight with color. Shaking his head, he opened the door a little forcibly, entering the room quickly.  Groaning at the noise it made, hitting the wall. He’ll hear about that tomorrow.

As the door closes, he spots Simon sitting on the bed.  Jace didn’t think about the lack of two beds when he had suggested this.

Why had he suggested this?!?!

His bed seeming too small, so Jace figured he would offer it to Simon.  Looking at the younger man Jace went to speak but Simon cut him off.

“So…” Simon looks at the hunter, grinning, eyes meeting.

“Are you an inside or outside guy?” Simon finished as he waved his arm over the bed. Jace gaped at him not understanding.  Simon smirked, seeing his confusion. Seeing an opportunity Simon cleared his throat and tried again.

“What side of the bed do you want, Wayland? I like the back personally and I should fore warn you…” Simon paused making sure he had Jace’s full attention. “I like to cuddle!” With that, Simon climbed into the bed under the blankets and waited for Jace to make the next move.    



	3. Nightmares and Daylight Expectations

Jace lay in his bed, ridged. He had an arm slung back under his head and the other over his eyes.  He had not moved since taking the…invitation…challenge…whatever this was and had gotten in to bed.  The younger man seemed to be asleep.  As he had drifted off, he seemed to move into Jace’s side as if magnetized, as if he belonged there.  He fit there perfectly. Head resting on Jace’s chest, a slender arm slung across Jace’s narrow waist. He was pressed up against the length of him and it was that reason alone that Jace was completely ridged. 

How could he just SLEEP?!?!?! 

Jace was unsure how long they had laid like this when Simon twitched in his sleep. A painful moan erupted from his full pink lips, the sounds ripping at the older man’s heart.  He was moving now, as if caught up in a nightmare.  Jace looked at the face, so close to his own and did the only thing he knew how to do; he pulled him tighter against him. He moved his arms, placed them around the slight frame and pulled Simon closer into his body.  It seemed to work, because Simon settled down almost immediately and took a few deep breathes. Relaxing, Jace nuzzled his nose into the soft silky strands of brown curly hair that made the younger boy look adorable. He breathed in the sent that had filled his head since finding him in that cargo hold.  He didn’t understand what it was about this man that tied him up in knots.  Made him act far differently than he normally would about anything.  

Jace closed his eyes and decided he would worry about whatever this was… tomorrow. Finally giving way to sleep Jace relaxed and melted into the warm embrace of the man in his arms.

VVVVVVVVV

Simon opened his eyes slowly. He felt warm and safe, far safer than he had ever felt in his life before.  He moved his head from the warm body it rested on, to look at the face of the man who currently had a tight grip around him. 

In sleep Jace Wayland, bounty hunter and apparently spy extraordinaire looked almost innocent.  His golden blond locks fanned against his head and the pillow in a sexy light colored mess. His dark blond lashes covering the multi colored eyes that pulled at Simon from the first time he had looked into them.  His chiseled jaw was written in stories of legend he imagined, stories where the warrior won the fair maidens heart. 

Except, Jace wasn’t holding a maiden and it was that thought that spurred Simon to lift up and out of his cocoon enough to  lean over and lay his lips against the silky softness of those full luscious lips he so wanted to taste.  

As soon as Simon’s lips touched Jace’s, a current ran from his brain, down his spine and pooled in his gut.  Intense feelings of want over took him and without thought, he reached up with his hand and cupped the jaw as he continued his pursuit. He felt when Jace’s eyes fluttered open, he felt his initial reaction of shock and then everything changed. Jace’s arms pulled him closer, tilting his head a little, so their lips slotted together perfectly. 

Simon moaned shifting closer as a hand came to rest in his curly hair, directing the kiss as Jace swept his tongue along the seam of Simon’s lips.  Once he gained access Jace deepened the kiss groaning as Simon moved into his body, losing the ability to think clearly. 

Then just as Simon thought he couldn’t get any more aroused Jace froze, his hand buried in Simons hair tightened and then pulled away.  He pushed Simon and jumped up as if burned.  His eyes looked around the room, never looking directly at Simon.  Finally, he grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them up over his briefs, grabbed a shirt and ran, leaving Simon to ponder what had startled the biggest badass this side of the galaxy.

Jace was not used to running from anything.  Which is why standing in the middle of the courtyard, catching his breath he doesn’t understand why he’s running now. 

Alright, he kissed Simon.  It certainly wasn’t the first time he was attracted to a man.  Attraction was as far as it had ever really gotten.  Jace knew from his parents’ marriage that love only destroyed everything. His memory of Valentines words played over in his mind from his childhood.

_‘Jace, if I teach you only one thing it should be that to love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed.’_

 Jace had wanted to argue, and then he watched his family fall apart. He only allowed himself to love the Lightwoods because he had loved them before everything was destroyed. 

He didn’t love this man. Did he?  You couldn’t love someone from the first meeting, could you?

“Jace, are you ok?” Max break into his thoughts standing next to him, watching him with curious eyes.

“Max, ya buddy I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well you came running out repeating the word NO, over and over and over. I thought perhaps you had finally lost it or something.” Jace blanched at that, shook his head and started to walk back to the chambers.

“Better not let Alec catch you, Max. I’m sure he’ll have something to say about you training with the Rebel fighters and not him. I’ll see you inside.” Jace walked away.  As he walked into the chambers, he sees Simon and his heart jolts.  Knowing he had to face the man, eventually he figured he should just get it done.

“Umm… Simon? Can I speak with you?” Simon frowns at his hesitation but nods and follows Jace.

Once back in the privacy of Jace’s room, Simon sits quietly waiting for whatever it is that the hunter wanted to say.  Jace paced back and forth, stopping occasionally to look at the man sitting on his bed.

 _‘Does he always have to have that adorable look on his face?’_ Jace thinks as he stops and faces him.

“Look Simon…”

“Jace I don’t…”

Both men laugh uncomfortably, Jace waves his hand for Simon to go first.

“Jace I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

The younger man dropped his gaze to his hands as he continued. “I am sorry if I took advantage of the situation this morning. I really thought… well it doesn’t matter what I thought… well it does kind of… really it’s more about how you feel and…”

“Simon.”

“…and your feelings were received…”

“SIMON!” Jace yelled.  Startled eyes swing up to meet his. “Can I speak now?” Simon, eyes wide with apprehension, nods for him to go ahead and speak. He looks down at his hands, keeping himself from speaking by playing with the ends of his shirt. Jace sighs it was now or never.

“Look Simon…We kissed. I kissed you, you kissed me, what I’m trying to say is, I kissed you back Simon. I felt those things this morning, as much as you did. It’s just that…well I have never…I’m not saying that I’ve NEVER… because I have its just different… so I ran away. Because you’re different…” Jace hoped his rambling made sense to the other man.  Simon did look up then.

“Different? I’m _different_. I see… “A look passed over Simons face and Jace felt he needed to make sure he understood.  

“Different is good…I think. I’m not sure. Ok, done talking now.”

Simon stood then, walked the few paces between them and stopped in front of Jace.  They were so close that you could almost see the heat from their bodies mix. “So you like me?” Simon whispered, not wanting to scare the blond away.  Jace smiled then, a beautiful smile that caused Simons breath to catch. It lit up Jace’s entire face, making him even more beautiful than before. “Good. It would be bad if I was alone in this… whatever this is.” Simon took Jace’s hand. “I really really like you.” The words slip past his lips like a prayer.

“I’m not sure what to do about it, but yes I like you. I like you a lot.” Jace’s admission comes right before he leans in and captures Simons lips with his own.  It felt like coming home.  Simon, realizing that he’s being kissed, reaches up and locks his arms around those sexy broad shoulders. After a moment, he slips one hand up to Jace’s neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, wanting to dive into the recesses of Jace’s liquid fire.

Clinging to each other, they don’t hear the slight tapping on the door, so when the door bangs open and Alec walks in, the two men spring apart like Alec had just throne scalding water on them.

“Oh….damn. I mean…ummmm Jace. Yes, that’s right…Jace I need you to…. well I need you to do something. I’ll just wait out here while you…well finish or whatever.” Alec flushed with embarrassment as he stumbled over words trying to convey his point.  Looking between the two men, Alec stuttered to an end, hands motioning towards them and the door, and then he took a deep breath, swung around and marched out leaving them behind.

“I think your brother wanted you to follow him.” Simon said, still standing in the circle of Jace’s embrace.  Jace nodded looking at the door.  He looked back into the brown orbs that made his pulse jump and his heartache.  He leaned back in and once more captured Simons lips in a burning kiss, pulling him roughly against his chest trying to steal the very essence that made Simon real.  Simon melted into the arms that surrounded him. Forgetting about the Jedi and the base, his only thought was the soft silky strands of gold he was gripping and the steel cords that ran down the neck he was clinging too.

Jace pulled back, breathing a must as his lungs burned with need. He moved a hand to cradle Simon’s cheek, his head resting on Jace’s shoulder.

“I should go see what’s going on.” Jace said as he slowly released the younger man.  Simon stood back as Jace walked out the door, thinking he was the luckiest person in the world.


	4. Hunter and the Hunted

Jace caught up with Alec, falling into stride he looks up to his older brother and best friend waiting for what must be a million questions.  Instead, Alec looks into those fascinating eyes and chuckles. 

“So….kissed him huh.” Alec out right laughs at the gaping look Jace gives him back. “What? I was there I saw.”

“Well he likes me.”

“That’s good. If he didn’t there might be problems. You know because you kissed him.”

“Shut up Alec. I get it. I kissed a guy. So?”

“Jace you know I don’t care. I told you last night; whatever makes you happy makes me happy.”

“So, I think he could make me happy, but…” Jace stops talking and comes to an abrupt halt.

Alec stopped as well and waited, encouraging his brother to continue. “But…”

“Love destroys Alec.”

“Come on Jace you know that is not true. Your father was…”

“Crazy? Greedy? Out of his mind? Ya, I know Alec but…. he loved her once.” Knowing nothing he could say would help, Alec squeezed the other man’s shoulder in support.  After a moment of silence, they continued walking towards the Ops center where the Queen awaited them with orders.  Both men knew it needed to be dealt with at another time.

Queen Maryse smiled as her son’s walked in and greeted her.  She hugged them both and set about the task of laying out the mission ahead.

“Jace I need you to scout around in Jakku and see if you can come up with what plans the Empire had for our two guests. Can you leave as soon as possible?” Jace didn’t respond right away, knowing if he left that Simon would want to go with him. 

“I’ll need a co-pilot.” Jace just let it hang in the air, hoping against hope that they would understand his fears.  Alec, understanding the silent plea leaned over to his mother and whispered in her ear.

“I’m sure Isabelle would give up Maia Roberts. She has been your number two before, I’m sure it will be fine.”

Jace nodded and got up to seek out his sister. “I’ll go ask Iz and prepare the Falcon for flight. Anything else?”

“Yes, we believe that the reason behind the death and almost kidnapping is about special weaponry. We are going to work with Clary and Simon and figure out what here, while you are hunting down why.” Maryse looked at Jace with a knowing smile. “Alec, may I have a moment with your brother please?”

Alec looked from one to the other, smiled and walked away to go find the rest of the family.  Maryse walked over towards her other son, something sad ghosted in her eyes.

“Jace come over here and sit with me for a moment.” After Jace sat down Maryse pulled his hand into hers. “Jace, I want to talk to you about your mom.” Jace tried to pull his hand back, not wanting to speak about the worst times of his life, however Maryse being queen did not mean she was not strong, so she held on to the hand and the eyes of the man trying to slip away.

“Maryse…”

“Jace, stop and listen to me.” Jace finally settled and waited for her to continue. “Jace your mother was my best friend. I loved her with everything, as did our other friend; anyway, she was beyond in love with your dad. She died still loving him.  It was not love that destroyed them, it was a horrible mistake that, had it not happened we may have been able to save him.  After Luke, there was no turning back from the Darkside for him.  Joselyn loved him with her last breath.  Had she been better she would have brought him home.  You have to know that he was a troubled man Jace.  He was scared and turned to the Darkside because of what he did, not because of lack of love.”

“I don’t understand, if he loved her so much why did he…why?” He looked up in the eyes of the woman who protected him and loved him, seeking the answers he needed to know.

“Because…because he made a deal with a man who has no love in his heart, a man who twisted him and your brother. Please don’t let him do the same to you. Don’t turn away love because of him.” Jace hugged her then. He had never been overly affectionate with Maryse over the years but he loved her with all of his heart.

“I won’t mother. I will try to let it happen, if it happens.” Jace gave her one more hug and headed to the hanger. He had a mission to complete.

 Jace was working with Maia trying to get the turret to turn, when Simon spotted him.

“You’re leaving.” Statement and not a question, Jace winced at the implications behind the simple words.

“I’m going on a mission for the Queen.”

“Take me with you.”

“No.”

“Yes!” Simon insisted as Jace walked away. Jace whipped around, anger touching his sky blue eyes.

“No! I’m going into enemy territory looking for information about you! The last thing I need is to hand you over to them. You need to stay here!” His breathing became erratic as he brushed a hand violently through his hair, trying to calm his growing fear. “You have to stay Simon, it’s that simple.”

“Am I a prisoner here?” Simon asked his voice raising a notch.

“OF COURSE NOT!” Jace screamed the idea ridiculous that Simon was his prisoner. He would never… well unless he was… no he wouldn’t, he couldn’t… “I want you to stay here and be safe. Help the Queen and Clary. I don’t wa..need you on this mission.”

“I do not have to go with you. I’ll go without you.” Simon stalked away leaving an open-mouthed Jace standing in shock.

“You don’t have to… SIMON!!!!” Finally realizing what the younger man was saying he raced after him.

“What? Are you going to take me with you?” Jace stopped and shook his head again. “Then leave me alone Wayland. I want nothing to do with a kidnapper or ….whatever you are.” Simon turned and stomped away.  Not knowing what to do, Jace just watched his retreating back.

“He must really like you.”

Jace jumped at the quietly stated fact. He had no idea that Clary had been watching the exchange between him and her best friend. Looking back at where Simon had gone Jace tried to reason with the redhead.

“He’ll be safer here, with you and the rebels. I’m going where he is a wanted man.”

“Yep. He would be safer here with me.  His heart especially.” Clary looked at the blond waiting for him to catch up. When she knew, she had his full attention she leveled her attack. “He’s been a wanted man for about 3 years now, actually.”

“WHAT!?!?!”

“Yes, he has had a bounty on his head since he was 15. After the Empire killed his dad, he sent his mom and sister into hiding and created a number of gadgets that took out the General that killed his dad. He’s been on the run ever since, technically. That’s why they never caught him after I left. He’s been hiding in plain sight.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Jace’s face softened with embarrassment on not knowing something so important.

“He doesn’t like to be reminded of it I guess. Maybe he wanted you to see him for him.  He’s never been infatuated with anyone before. He’s kind of lost I think.”

“I don’t want him to get hurt, Clary. I really like him. I have never felt like this about anyone. How am I supposed to be who I need to be if I’m worried about them grabbing him?”

“I don’t know but he’s already hurt, so you are a little late on that front. Jace, try to understand it from his side and then be honest with him.” 

“Hey Fray!” As she turned around Jace finished, “I know every bounty in the Galaxy, why haven’t I heard of one on Simon?”

“Oh, you have I’m sure. They don’t know his real name, though. Just what they called him, what he called himself when he attacked them.”

“Alright, what name?”


	5. Secrets

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jace accused as soon as he found Simon alone in their room.

“Tell you what? Don’t’ tell me…I don’t care I’m not talking to you!” Simon turned around and ignored the other man.

“Hey! I’m not the one who lied here.” That got the younger man’s attention. He was up on his feet eyes blazing.

“What did I lie about?” Simon asked annoyed.

“Shall we start with that bounty on your head?” Simon’s look of annoyance turned into a smirk.

“Well….I ahhh…ya.”

“How about being on the run for _YEARS_!!”

“Technically it was not running. I never left I just never stayed in the same place for long.”

“OH? Really…. Ok then how about… that you Simon Lewis are the highly sought after technician of the secret rebel engineering corps! Hmmmmm?”

“Clary said we worked for the rebels, Jace. I didn’t know you didn’t understand that.”

“Fine…BUT! How about that you are also known by every bounty hunter in the Galaxy….”

“Come on Jace… me?”

“ ** _Nightwalker_** …ring a bell Simon?” Jace’s eyes glowed with his barely concealed anger. “Bounty hunters have been looking for the **_Nightwalker_** for years. The man who can walk in and out without being seen, who walks in the shadows and when he’s gone he leaves behind nothing but Imperial bodies.”

“You don’t understand. I didn’t want to… They gave me no choice.” Simon moved away from the hunter and with all the pent of emotions he had carried for days, mashed his fist into the wall in front of him. “They killed my dad, Jace. They killed him, left him in the middle of our home, and then tortured my sister and mother trying to get the plans that my dad didn’t even know I had. They almost killed them, before I found them. I did nothing they didn’t deserve.” Simon dropped down hard on the bed all the fight leaving his body.  Tears running down his pale features, his hand swelling and bruised from his outburst, Simon looked like his whole world had just ended. 

Jace knew what that felt like, it hurt. He didn’t like that Simons world was as distorted by the Empire as his had been.

“Simon… did I ever tell you why I live here with the Royal family? Why I have a different last name then my family?” Simon’s breath hitched and he shook his head. Jace joined him on the bed and took Simon’s bruised hand into his own, smoothing the skin with his roughened fingers.

“I was born, Jace Michael Wayland Morgenstern. I’m Valentine and Joselyn Morgenstern’s second son.” Simon looked up sharply at the mention of Morgenstern. Everyone knew that the name Morgenstern was that of the Dark Lord. “Yes, my brother Jonathan is the Dark Lord. He became that when our father, killed his best friend Luke and took my brother and gave him to Asmodeus. My mother escaped with me and came here to the Base. Maryse and my mother were best friends. My mother died, months later after giving birth to Clary, leaving me with my extended family. They decided because Val…my dad didn’t know about Clary to give her to the Frays.” 

Jace paused looking away from Simon, lost in thought. “I always thought she died of a broken heart, you know. Maryse told me that she was sick because of the pregnancy but had wanted to keep the baby. The birth took too big of a toll on her. Apparently, she loved him until her last breath, but I never understood why or how that was possible… how could she love him after everything that happened.”

“You don’t just love when it’s convenient.” The young man whispered. “It comes out of the blue and burns out when it wants to and not before.”

“Since meeting you, I can see how that would be true.” Jace squeezed the hand he was holding. “I have to go do this Simon. I want you to help the Queen figure out the rest. I don’t want you to be put in any danger, if my brother or father found out that you mean something to me… Please just this time, can’t you stay?”

Simon looked into those magnetic eyes of the man who had captured his heart.  He knew that Jace was worried for his safety.  The fact that the other man cared enough to open up his darkest secrets to show him how much he cared, only made Simon want to be with him more.

“So, do you think this….whatever it is between us, is worth trying? Is it worth it to you, to give me a shot at proving love doesn’t always destroy?”

“Simon…”

“I need to know Jace. See you want me to stay because you want me safe, but…don’t you think I want that for you too? That your life means just as much to me as apparently mine does to you?  Or…”

“Or what?” Jace replied, brows wrinkled with confusion.

“Is this because of my abilities? What I mean for the Rebellion?” Simon whispered, his mind fearing that this was just like all the other times in his life.

 

“ _Of course not!”_ Jace gripped Simons chin making him look back up into his eyes from where they had dropped moments ago. “I don’t care if you never fix another machine for as long as you live Simon, as long as you live and don’t… die. I can’t…I don’t want…dammit just _don’t die!”_

“So do you want to try this with me?” Simon motioned between them with his hand.

Jace hesitated to answer. Could he? Could he have what he secretly had always wanted? After several minutes of silence, Simon took his hesitation as a rejection and stood up. He paced away from the bed keeping his back to the other man.

“Then my answer is no Jace. If you don’t want me in your life…than I’m just going to leave… Clary is happy here and doesn’t need me. There are other bases that need me more than yours.”

Jace watched as the younger man moved to his pack and started gathering the few items he had with him. His shoulders stiff as he moved. Jace, for the first time, saw that Simon was resigned to his fate, not unlike Jace himself. He wasn’t afraid of what was coming after him, he was more concerned that he could help fight where they needed him the most.

Jace sighed, his chest hurt and he felt the sting of tears. He didn’t think he’d be ok, without Simon.  Something inside of him knew that if he lost him now it would be forever. At least if he was with him, he could try and keep him safe, he reasoned with himself.  

“Simon… wait.” Jace moved as he spoke, coming up behind the younger man. “If I let you leave, if you go. We…ummm you uh, well you can’t show me…and I really want you to…show me.”

“Show you?” Simon looked back slightly as the other man pulled him back against his chest, like the first time they had touched.

“Show me how to love, be loved.” Jace whispered, his lips brushing the skin behind his ear. Simon melted into him at that, all the tension leaving his body. All I ask if that you do exactly what I say when we are on Jakku. So I can keep us safe, agreed?”

“Agreed!” Simon replied turning in his arms and capturing him a maddening kiss.

After a lengthy make up between the fated pair, they walked out ready to leave, together. Heading to the Falcon, Jace explained to Simon what he had been trying to fix when they started arguing.

“You know I can fix anything, right?” Simon said as he looked over the turret that was still unmoving. “Watch and be amazed Wayland, let us show you why the Empire wanted us so badly. Hey, Fray! Can you draw out the specs on the Falcon for me? Rough is fine but I need the specifics of this section.” Jace watched as Clary grabbed a tablet and within minutes had the section of the Falcon drawn out. Looking over the spec’s he then asked for a level in and went to work on the turret. Jace, Izzy, and Maia looked on in shock as not only did he know what he was doing but also he did it at almost lightning speed. Clary drew it out and Simon fixed it, altered it, and improved on it.  It was maddening and it explained exactly why the Empire had wanted them.

“You know it’s because they are force sensitive, those abilities come from controlling it without knowing you’re doing it.” Alec said as he walked up to the trio, watching the best friends work.

“So they can do these things because they are like you? “ Maia asked.

“Yes, in a way. See, I exceled at weapons, hence the Master of Weapons and then I expanded on it and became a Jedi. Izzy is a squadron fighter who can fly anything, think fast, and react with that thought. She can out fight almost any one if she’s in a ship.  Jace is terrific at hand to hand because he is quick and nimble. In addition, he can handle almost any weapon made, with the exception of a saber; he chooses to use an Electro staff. We all have a little something extra, you might say. These two though… they have special gifts.”

“I’m curious what that might mean if we started motivating them to use them outside of their norm. Maybe the Empire knows something we don’t?” Maia expressed. Alec looked at her, unable to deny that she had a point. They really had no clue how far their abilities could be used.  


	6. In a Galaxy not so Far Away

“Base this is Falcon, we are approaching destination, out.” Simon queued up the communication device and let them know they had made it to Jakku.  It had taken days to get the Falcon ready to Simon’s satisfaction.  He had a mental list of everything he was going to start improving on as soon as they found the parts, a secret extension of this mission, his pilot didn’t know about.

“Jace, how well to you know this person?” Simon didn’t look up from the controls as they descended.

“Why Lewis, jealous?” Jace teased.  He completed the descent and landed his baby in the sands of Jakku.

“Maybe…maybe not.” Simon stood and walked out of the cockpit, leaving a snickering hunter behind.

“Wow Simon. I was only teasing. Come on, I want you to meet Cat. She’s special, trust me.” Pushing the younger man out of the way, Jace walked down the ramp into the heat of blazing sun.  The dryness of the planet scorched Simon’s skin as he left the confinement of the ship. Jace had warned him it was going to be hot. Very very hot.

“So where to, Wayland?” Jace pointed to what looked like a rundown building surrounded by garbage. “Seriously? That’s the place all the hunters come too?” Laughing Jace just kept walking towards what seemed to Simon, as the front door. Opening it, he walked in and waited for Simon to follow.  Simon noticed two things right off.

The place was almost ice cold, compared to outside.

The place was immaculate inside.

“Come on tough guy; let’s see if Cat’s busy.” They walked up to the bar and sat down at two empty stools.

“What can I get you, Wayland?” Kaelie asked as she wiped down the bar.

“Couple of those brews you know I like and time with my lady.” Jace winked, playing his part as always.

“She’s with someone, you’ll have to wait. I’ll let her know.” Kaelie replied setting down two mugs.  She moved away, placed her hand on a hidden button, and then went back to wiping down the bar. Simon watched all of this quietly.   
Jace patted his knee under the bar and then swung the other way, pulling a swig of frothy liquid into his mouth he waited. Finally, the door he had been watching opened and an older man Jace recognized from years of bouncing around the planets walked out.  Ragnor Fell was followed by Catarina Loss, the owner of the bar and friend to hunters and rebels alike. Her white hair and sapphire skin glistened in the light of the bar. Her musical laugh floated through the air as another man, Jace did not recognize, followed Cat out. He was tall, slender and had bronzed skin. His eyes caught Jace’s attention, though. Almost cat like. Jace watched as the two men hugged Cat, Ragnor’s eyes falling on and glaring at Jace.

“Ragnor, now go on and take him home. I have some uninvited guests I need to talk with.” Cat winked as she gently pushed the older man towards the door.

“Anything you say my dear.” Ragnor kissed her on the cheek and then rambled out the door, followed by the young man with the bronze skin and odd colored eyes.

“So Jace Wayland, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?  Did you bring me a new friend?” Cat draped herself over Simon, the younger man’s eyes widening as she patted his chest while she spoke.

Simon looked at Jace, as the beautiful woman wound her arms around his neck. The

“Of course, can we go talk about his surrender in private?” Cat smiled, grabbed Simon’s hand, and with Jace hot on his heels pulled them into her private room.

Simon tensed as he saw the room was actually a bedroom within an office, “Ummmm Jace…”

“It’s ok young man; I’m not going to eat you.” Cat smirked as she wandered over to her desk, hitting a button as Jace locked the door.

“Cat! I missed you!” Jace pulled the woman into a big bear hug.

“Wayland, why are you bringing a wanted man into my club? Are you out of your mind?”

“How did you… You know who he is?”

“Yes, as of yesterday Troopers have been scouting all the planets looking for him. Wanted for crimes against the Empire. Stolen secrets or something. Are you trying to hide him or something?”

“So you’re not a prostit…I mean you don’t slee… who are you?!?!?!” Simon still focused on the bed could not seem to get past the implications of what it meant.

“Simon, Cat uses the room as an excuse to have private meetings with certain people, rebels mostly.  It’s to keep the Empire from shutting her down. No she doesn’t actually do that, well not with me.”  Jace moved over to Simon, putting a hand on his arm. The touch immediately grounded the younger man, so he could focus on the issue of his being a wanted man.

“I’m used to being a wanted man. It’s nothing new.” Simon shrugged and moved over to the desk sitting down at the computer system sitting there.

“What does he mean Wayland? Who the hell is he; if not the tech guy everyone is looking for?”

“Well Cat he is that guy…and actually he’s the Nightwalker too.” Jace winced at the harsh intake of breath from the beautiful woman in front of him.  Her deep blue eyes widened with shock as she realized what Jace was saying.

“So not only does he have an entire Galaxy looking for him, he also is wanted Dead or Alive? What the hell is he your boyfriend or something?” She asked as she watched Jace place his hand on Simons shoulder, looking at what he was doing to the computer.

“So I just fixed your system, it will not encrypt everything going in and out and I hooked it so you can see who is coming in and out from the camera at the bar. It will light up when that button is pushed too.  Oh and yes I’m both the tech and the Nightwalker guy. So, do you like to work for the rebels? If so I can make equipment so you can contact Jace…I mean Wayland here without anyone knowing. Jace would you want that… I can make one for each base of operation…” Simon continued talking, mostly to himself at this point as the two other people watched with different looks of horror and endearment.

“You must really like this one Jace. Does he ever shut up?”

“Yes, when I kiss him.” Jace said lost in thought as he listened to Simon continue to talk about parts he’ll need and time to install it.

“Cat I need to know why the Empire really wants him and the Fray girl too. Any word on that?”  
“Well from what I have heard and what I gleaned from the guys coming in, is that the girl has the prints to a weapon, that your guy here is the only person that can build it and once built and added to the super ship that they apparently were working on with that engineer, Fray that was killed.  The ship, the weapon are bigger than anything they have tried in decades.  Apparently with one or two shots from this weapon it can take out a base or Super Destroyer.  Also, there were some rumors that they are looking for the some legend that has been going around from 30 years. The lost boy or something. That’s all I have Jace.”

“I know what weapon.” Simon brought their attention back to him with the softly spoken words .”It’s the reason they killed my dad. He and Mr. Fray were working on the weapon. Clary has the plans in her head.” Jace nodded at this

“Thank you Cat…” The monitor lit up as Jace started to thank Catarina. The buzz told Cat there were visitors that were dangerous to her guests.

“You need to leave Wayland, go out the back. I’ll take care of the troopers.”

“We’ll be back Cat. Simon will equip you with some gadgets that will help keep you safe.” Jace hugged the woman one more time and grabbing Simon’s hand, jetted to the back entrance.

The men made their way back toward the ship, only to stop because it was being guarded by Troopers and someone Simon didn’t recognize. 

“Simon…”Jace whispered. “You have to stay here. I’m going to make them believe I’m here alone, when I take care of them then you can join me.”  Simon nodded, remembering his promise from before.

Jace moved away from him and took a different path to his ship. Stumbling he acted as if he’d had a few too many when he was surrounded by troopers. The three didn’t seem to know if they should apprehend him or let him go. Jace took advantage of that to grab ones blaster and using him as a shield, fire on the other two, then throwing the one to the ground and firing on him as well.

“Freeze!” The deep voice floated over Jace like an icy blanket.  Jace turned around, looking his father in the eye.

“I think not Valentine.”

“Why so formal, son? You used to call me dad.” Jace laughed at that, the sound cold and full of hatred.   
“Yes well you said you loved her once too, but look at what happened there.”

“Oh yes, how is your sister? Clarissa, isn’t it? I hear she has the many traits that your brother has.”

“Do not talk about my sister. She is nothing to you. NOTHING!” Jace reached for his blaster, holding it like a lifeline. “You have no right to talk about her, my mother or me! He chose to go with you. He chose to leave her to die, just like you!” Blaster now leveled at Valentine, Jace was shaking with pent up rage.

Jace saw Simon move behind Valentine and head for the Falcon. He just had to distract him for a few more minutes.

“You never loved her, or me. You are an evil monster and so is my brother. Now I need to leave, so if you will kindly get the hell out of my way,” Simon had breached the ramp and was now turning the turret towards Valentine’s head. “I think you remember this from the last time you saw me.” Jace moved towards the ramp as the blaster fired a warning shot for Valentine to move away.

Once Jace was on the ship, Simon punched the engines and they were airborne before Valentine could gather a ship to follow.   They set a course for the home base loaded full of information and in need of a plan.


	7. The Future

It had been months, since that trip to Cat’s Place.  Simon and Clary talked and discovered that they had the plans for the ship and the super blaster that once modified could be mounted on any of the fighters that the Rebellion had.  Simon got to work with the engineers and started with a prototype for the Millennium Falcon.

No one spoke much about the fact that the Empire was looking for them or that there was someone else they wanted, which the rebels still knew nothing about.  Simon created a communication devise that could receive encrypted messages across it, to understand the message you only needed the same type of communicator. They delivered one to Cat along with an updated security system, that would alert the Falcon if she were in trouble at any time.  The hyper-drive on the Falcon was put through an over haul and the first time Jace and Simon tested it Simon was thrown from his perch in the center of the ship to the floor.  Once they had stabilized, Simon smacked his pilot on the arm saying it was not funny and to warn a guy.

They spent every waking minute together.  The boys had become attached like no other. Where Jace went Simon followed. Jace worried that Simon would see through the bravado and flash and see the horrible wreck that he considered himself, but Simon just held him tighter and loved on him more.  

Simon did love him desperately. He loved Jace with every fiber of his being. He wanted to tell him. He hoped what he saw in the hunters’ eyes, when they were alone and wrapped up in each other, was love. He hadn’t told him though, because he knew that the word caused intense fear in his golden hunter.

One night after a particular mission that almost took Simon and Jace’s life, Jace cracked.   Everything Simon did caused Jace to be irritated. He snapped at Simon over something completely trivial and Simon couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What is it with you? What did I do to you to make you hate me dammit?” Simon screamed.

“Hate you?” Jace momentarily stunned, looked at the younger man like he was out of his mind.

“Yes because why else would you treat me like this? You WIN Jace. I’m done. I-I can’t j-j-just take it ever-r-ry time you get scared.” Simon stuttered unable to stop as hot tears fell from his eyes, looking around the room slowly moving towards the door.

“Simon…” Jace moved then, he couldn’t lose Simon, he was the only person who made him feel whole. He watched as Simon took in a deep breath and just stood still, waiting. “I’m sorry.”

“I know you are Jace, but it doesn’t change anything.”

“But Simon you can’t leave.” Jace pleaded with him.

“Why Jace?” Simon turned then, brown eyes glazed with tears move over the golden skin and hair, memorizing ever plain of his face.

“I love you.”

“You love me?!?!” Simon squeaked in reply. “You don’t believe…you said that love… your parents and…”

Jace looked at him, his eyes softening. “Yes Simon I know… but then I met you and everything I ever thought about love and wanting to be together forever changed. Then I almost lose you on a mission and I’m angry and scared and I don’t know how to deal with it so I take it out on you.” He moved closer to the younger man but not touching him yet.

“You love me, I mean I…ummm thought but then I wasn’t sure and you’re not always easy to read. So I talk myself out of it and then we almost die and all I want to do is tell you I love you but I’m too afraid too…so ya I …I… what?” Simon stops babbling as the look of shock on the others face stops him.

“You love me back?” Jace whispered the words not really believing them. Simon nods then, not being able to say the words again, being afraid it may be too much.

Jace grabbed Simon then, brushing his lips across his, pulling him into his body he let his lips drift across Simon’s cheek and down his neck. Simon moaned as Jace whispered the words over and over as his lips burned a trail over his skin. Simon finally grabbed the hunter, pushed him back on their bed, showing him exactly how much he loved him.

As Simon and Jace confessed their love for each other, Alec paced back and forth frustrated by the lack of information on this mythical person. Alec had poured over legends trying to figure out who or what the Lost boy legend was about. As intel came in, the more worried everyone became.  The entire Empire was now looking for this person.  If he was real and if the Empire found him, it could change the course of the future forever. He was going to have to send out scouts. He would speak with Jace and Simon about going to Cat’s place and the cantina that the intel had been coming from recently.

As Alec turned in for the night, someone out in the universe dreamt about his future, about the hazel-eyed man who would save his soul if he found him in time. The dream drifting away as he tossed, turned, and awoke in the dark…fear of the darkness that seemed to be taking over his soul.

To Be Continued....


End file.
